The fallen Catch
by 16ckelmen
Summary: An orphan, who is living in the sewer's on the surface falls down to slugterra, unknowingly putting herself in the most dangerous place for her.
1. Fall

I looked down at the hole in the ground. It was covered in cobwebs and dust. Plus it was in the sewer. So, what was I, a fourteen year old, thinking? I lived down there for four years and just discovered that place that morning. It was pitch black in there when I first entered the room. I looked down the hole again and noticed some soot and fire stain marks on the wall. I must have been stupider than Alice from wonderland because all I was thinking about was jumping down this hole. It didn't help at all that my curiosity was nagging on me. I mean what harm could happen; it probably would run into a water pipe or something. I took a deep breath and pushed off on to the heels of my Heelys. Instantly whizzing by walls and as they flashed by I noticed more and more rocks. I squinted my eyes when I noticed a faint light at the opposite side of the tunnel I was going down. I guess the water pipes would have ended there. But once there was no floor I realized that this wasn't a sewer line.

A giant mushroom, that is the first thing I saw. I aimed my body towards the middle spot and muttered, "Please be soft, please be soft!" I hit my target and started bouncing. Once I finally stopped I planned my way to the ground from the mushrooms. I sat down and slid down the mushrooms onto the nearest cliff. I brushed all the soot, dust, and cobwebs off me and started walking, hopefully towards civilization. I passed a lot of plants and crystals, but what caught my attention were the little animals that seemed to be everywhere. So far this place beat both my foster home and the circus I worked at. I heard chirping and I looked up to see one of these animals falling. "No!" I shouted as I ran towards him. Time seemed to have stopped as I took off my red hoodie. Time caught back up and the animal safely landed in my jacket. I wrapped the soft faux fake fur on the inside of the jacket around the little guy. "Are you okay little fella?" he chirped and seemed to nod his head. The little guy was mostly red with designs around his body, but what stood out the most was his one red eye. "Is it okay if I call you Cachi?" I asked. He chirped again. I giggled and continued on my hunt towards civilization.

"Whoa," I exclaimed, "I think that is the biggest mushroom/tree house in the world." Cachi chirped twice. I walked towards the white clubhouse. I reached the door and stopped. "Where's the door bell?" I asked mainly to myself. I hope knocking isn't rude, but as I knocked on the door I heard the whirl of what sounded to be a toy gun loading. "Um… trick or treat?" I said as I turned around slowly.


	2. Bubbles

There were many things I expected when I came home; food, a hot shower, and Pronto yelling. The ride back from our battle was long and we were already tired from our fight. The brief stop at the drop off to close it, only led to another fight. So, finding an orange haired girl in front of our hideout was definitely unexpected. She stood in front of our door inspecting it with a confused look. We crept closer and once me were close we aimed our weapons. The girl, unaware of us behind her, raised her hand and formed a fist. My blaster whirled to life just as she knocked. Turning around the girl asked, "Um… trick or treat?"

My eyes widened as I lowered my weapon. Trick or treating only happened on the surface. As I looked at her I noticed her out of place clothing, but what startled me the most was the slug she had wrapped up in her red jacket. It had one red eye that looked exactly like a ghoul's eye. "Eli?" Trixie asked which snapped me out of my thoughts. I raised my blaster back up, "What do you want?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "Well, I want you not to shoot me with that toy gun even if there is only bubbles inside it," she stated. Again I lowered my gun, but this time out of pure confusion. "What?" I asked. Her face then dropped, "Oh, please tell me I'm not in Wonderland," she begged.

**I'm so sorry about the shortness I'll try to make the next one longer or upload two at once. Sorry again.**


	3. Enclosed Fire

I turned around to be greeted by a boy that seemed to be around my age. He was a teenager no doubt but when I stared into his crystal blue eyes I could have sworn I saw him before. "Eli?" a girl with pink hair asked. Yes, Pink hair I thought it was slightly weird too but then again maybe she just dyed it, I mean my hair was strange too but I'm used to it. The boy I guess Eli raised his gun again and growled out, "What do you want?" I took a deep breath to calm my self so I wouldn't start screaming at him and replied, "Well I want you not to shoot me with that toy gun even if there is only bubbles inside it." He lowered his gun again but a complete look of confusion. "What?" he asked. My face fell as I noticed that the people behind him wasn't human. Oh no I'm seriously in deep doo-doo. "Oh, Please tell me I'm not in Wonderland," I begged

"I'm not sure where or what Wonderland is but your in Slugterra," the, my guess, Ice troll stated. "I'm where?" I asked. A pink creature walked forward, " Slugterra the deep underground caves," he stated. "Okay than can you tell me how to get back to…" I stopped as I noticed an orange creature that was similar to Cachi. I could swear though that I had seen him before. I tilted my head trying to remember. Then all of a sudden he jumped onto my shoulder and lit on fire. The fire coated my whole body. I heard people yelling but I was too busy concentrating on the little guy.

"Burpy?" I asked and the flames disappeared. Burpy chirped nodding his head. I smiled. "I knew it! I knew I remembered you from somewhere!" I cheered. I heard the others whispering. "How about you come inside?" Eli asked. I nodded.

We walked in and I saw a picture of a man that resembled Eli. My eyes widened. I shouted, "Star!"


	4. Star or Shane

"Okay than can you tell me how to get back to…" She started to ask, but stopped. She was staring straight at Burpy with her bright silver eyes. She tilted her head as if trying to remember something, letting her light orange hair slide against her shoulder. It was tied up on top in some kind of braid while the rest hung free. Then all of a sudden Burpy jumped on her shoulder and lit himself on fire. She just stood there as the fire licked her. I heard Trixie yelling something but I was too busy studying the girl and the fire around her. It enclosed her except for on spot on her back where it made a pattern as if there was something delicate there that the fire itself couldn't bring itself to touch it. Her eyes then shined gold for a second and then she turned to Burpy and asked, "Burpy?" My eyes widened in shock as the fire disappeared. Burpy chirped and nodded his head telling her that her guess was correct. A large smile formed on her lips as she cheered, "I knew it! I knew I remembered you from somewhere!"

We turned in to each other and whispered as we discussed what we should do. Overall we had no clue. So I made a split decision and turned to her. "How about you come inside?" I asked she nodded and I led her inside. The others followed afterwards. She walked over to the picture of my dad and stared at him. Then her eyes widened as they once again briefly turned gold. "Star!" she shouted. I widened my eye in confusion. "But they told me he died. He never came back and he promised he'd come back," she stated sadly as a tear slid down her cheek. The slug I noticed earlier jumped up onto her other shoulder and rubbed her cheek. "He disappeared. His name was Will Shane and he was my dad," I told her as I kept my eyes on the floor. She stared at me. "I didn't know Star had a son," she muttered.

She put her hand out. "Jully," She greeted. I shook her hand as I replied, "Eli." She smiled "Well, how about you tell me what crazy mess I got myself in this time."

**A.N.**

**Jully is pronounced Jewel-E.**


End file.
